Problem: In her geometry class, Ashley took 4 exams. Her scores were 76, 97, 92, and 87. What was her average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $76 + 97 + 92 + 87 = 352$ Her average score is $352 \div 4 = 88$.